Talk:Chuck Lorre Productions/@comment-122.151.84.136-20130306052706
G'day guys I've written a movie script for The Big Bang Theory. Ever tried contacting Chuck Lorre or Bill Prady? I've been trying to find an agent for eight months, Wow, talk about brick walls. So I'm sending in a quick synopsis and hope someone can help Regards Jim Elder jimanddi2011@hotmail.com While I've been looking I've written the sequil!! So, Please Enjoy. What if you could do what people only dream of What if you could change the time continuum What if you could travel in time If it could be done It would be done By the hardest working group of scientists on the planet Introducing Big Bang Theory the Movie THE BOYS don’t CHANGE HISTORY. Well, maybe just a little bit! The story starts when Penny (drunk) changes Sheldon’s board and he fixes the “Gödel Metric” (A factual theory regarding time travel) and with a few modifications to their Time Machine enables them to travel in time. They go on the ride of their life as they encounter history’s events and in their own quirky way, change history as we know it today. The only problem is, Sheldon can’t calibrate the weight/time differential and they could end up anywhere at any time. Now they must try and get home and on the way meet some of history’s greats, and try not to change things too much. So, ever wondered who invented the wheel, why did Napoleon lose at Waterloo, who designed the Sphinx and the Eiffel Tower, why was Julius Caesar stabbed and where did Dorothy get those red shoes. For all this and more join Penny and the boy’s, as they take you on a history lesson through time. You’ll love scenes like when Penny and the boy’s are confronted by 4 roaring and hungry lions in a colosseum because Raj rejected the Pharaoh’s advances, and when the boy’s probably hold the first ever church revival in history to save Penny from being burned as a witch. And when their minds are relocated into other body’s it’s all OK till they realise Howard’s mind is in Penny’s body, (Oh Dear). With this storyline the possibilities are endless, it not only would make a great movie, it can easily be transformed into a Comic Book. This movie is unlike any in it’s genre as there has never been a film where history is shown in a new direction and the characters then twist it back to what it is today. The world has always wondered who the Mona Lisa was smiling at, easy, Raj. The movie is also a history lesson, how many people know the statue of David was only finished by Michelangelo, it was started 40 years earlier by Agostino Di Duccio, or socks were first warn in 2,500bc. Forbs magazine stated,”Audiences are reacting to spectacle and franchises, that’s why movies like The Avengers, Spiderman and Avatar break box office records”. The people that watch these movies are the same people that watch “The Big Bang Theory” and with the success of the sitcom it would already have a huge audience.